


Cold Start for the New Year

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: They didn't expect for the lights to go out.





	Cold Start for the New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AFireInTheAttic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/gifts).



Isabelle stood by the window, watching the wind whipping the snow around outside. She frowned and turned towards Maia. “It looks it’s getting worse out, I don’t think we should go.”

“And miss one of Magnus’ parties?”

“I think he would prefer us safe,” Isabelle said, closing the curtain and sitting down on the couch. “Trust me, I’ve been looking forward to this party for weeks, but I don’t want to go out if it’s bad.”

Maia nodded. “I understand.” She walked over and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Isabelle’s forehead. “We’ll wait another hour and if it doesn’t let up, we’ll stay home. Okay?”

“That sounds good to me.”

“Alright. I’m going to take a shower, will you let Magnus know?”

“You don’t want company?”

Maia chuckled. “If you join me, we’ll most definitely never make it.” She gave Isabelle a soft kiss before walking away. “Don’t forget to text Magnus.”

“I won’t.”

Once she heard the shower, Isabelle got up to start some hot chocolate for herself. She got the keurig set up and leaned against the counter, pulling out her phone to text Magnus. 

She was halfway through typing when the lights suddenly went out and she heard a startled yell coming from the bathroom. Using her phone as a flashlight she made her way towards the bathroom to check on Maia. 

Isabelle could hear Maia cursing as she walked closer and pushed open the door. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Maia grumbled. 

Isabelle’s phone went off in her hand and she looked down to see Alec had sent her a text. “Alec says they’re out of power too.”

Maia yanked a towel off the rack and tried to quickly dry off. “This is the worst time for the power to go out.”

“Go get under the covers,” Isabelle said. “I’ll find more blankets.”

Maia was shivering as Isabelle walked in with more blankets. They had a comforter and a quilt on their bed already, but the bedroom was beginning to get chilly. She placed the blankets over Maia, who was already under the covers with just her hair sticking out. 

“You put clothes on right?”

Maia poked her head out from under the covers. “Actually, I thought some skin to skin would be a better idea.”

“Is this you trying to get me out of my clothes?” Isabelle laughed as she slid under the covers. 

“A little bit,” Maia said with a smile.

“Come over here.”

Maia didn’t need to be told twice. She pulled the covers over them and wrapped her arms around Isabelle. “This wouldn’t be so bad if my hair wasn’t wet.” 

“I know. I usually use you as my space heater.”

Maia laughed. “I know.”

“I was making hot chocolate too when the power went out. If it had finished then I could have given you something warm to drink.”

“It’s okay, Izzy,” Maia said with a soft sigh. “Now how are we going to pass the time? I’m not tired quite yet.”

“Alec, Jace and I did just upgrade our phone plan to unlimited data. How about some Netflix?”

“Ooh, that sounds like a good idea,” Maia said. “But nothing about winter. I don’t want to think about the cold right now.”

Isabelle laughed as she grabbed her phone and opened Netflix. “I got about fifty charge, so I might end up having to get up to find those power banks,” she said as she scrolled. “Oh! We could watch Power Rangers!”

“Mighty Morphin?”

“Of course,” Isabelle said, clicking into it. “Now how are we going to watch this?”

“Hold on. I have an idea.” Maia turned over and grabbed a couple of pillows before taking Isabelle’s phone and leaning it against them. She then snuggled back against Isabelle. “Will this work? Can you see?”

Isabelle shuffled a bit before responding. “Yeah. I think this works.” She wrapped both arms around Maia and held her tight. “Okay, bring on the rangers!”

Maia hit play and the first episode began. “I haven’t watched this in forever.”

“I know, I used to pretend to be rangers with my brothers,” Isabelle laughed. “Mom and dad used to get so mad because we sometimes got so out of control that we would break things.”

“You never told me that!” Maia said. “Though I’m trying to picture Alec being a rambountous kid.”

“He wasn't always a hard ass,” Isabelle said. “What ranger did you like the best?”

“I always like Zach and Billy,” Maia replied. “Aisha was awesome too. What about you?”

“Trini was one of my first crushes,” Isabelle answered. “So her, Jason, Tommy, Adam. Honestly, I loved all of them.”

Maia nodded. “As cheesy as it was, it really was a good show.”

“Yes it was.”

A few episodes in, when both of them were near falling asleep, they could hear fireworks popping off outside, making them guess that it was now officially the first of January. Maia ran her fingers through Isabelle’s hair, brushing it back behind her ear before leaning in for a kiss. “Happy New Year, Izzy.”

Isabelle smiled returned the kiss. “Happy New Year, Maia.”

A few minutes later, the power kicked back on, followed by the heat. “Finally!” Maia laughed. “I was beginning to think we’d turn into popsicles!” She sighed softly, her smile fading. “I’m sorry we missed Magnus’ party though.”

Isabelle just shrugged. “His parties are fun, but I got to spend time cuddling my girlfriend, which is really much better than any party.”

Maia started to smile again and planted another kiss on Isabelle’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
